


No Apple Pie Life

by YaoiBatman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew what he was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Apple Pie Life

"Kids life sucked ass." Sam stated as soon as the kid was out of ear shot. He ignored the surprised confusion on Dean's face as they both got in the car. Sam couldn't blame him, after all, not long ago he would have given anything to have that kind of life, but... 

"All that Apple Pie family crap is stressful, trust me, we didn't miss a damn thing." 

Dean shot a look at his newly restored little brother, his brow drawn together in disbelief at what his brother just said. "Or we don't know what we're missing."

Sam snorted, looking back at Gary's house and the last 24 hours he spent as a seventeen year old boy. "Well, I do know one thing that was missing." 

Dean looked over at his brother, his eyebrows raised expectantly, hand on the ignition paused, "Yeah? And what was that?" 

"You."


End file.
